


Oh Captain, My Captain

by KatenissEverdeen



Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Historical role play, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Overstimulation, Spanish-American War, Uniforms, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatenissEverdeen/pseuds/KatenissEverdeen
Summary: Ben, Riley, and Abigail try some historical reenactment.





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018--prompts were "Overstimulation/Intercrural Sex/Uniforms."

The uniforms had cost a lot, but they had been more than worth it. Abigail took the khaki coat off for a second and let her shoulders relax. She was wearing a sports bra--her one concession to the modern era, as older forms of binding seemed too painful and unsexy. She undid her hair and let it run down her back--of course, if she had really enlisted in the Spanish-American war to save her family’s honor in their hometown after her brother had run off like a coward, she would have cut her hair short, instead of pinning it up, but this was just a game she, Ben, and Riley played.

They had planned this out beforehand, so she was expecting the gasp from behind her, but to see Riley looking so shocked, almost betrayed, left her with an emotion she couldn’t have foreseen. It was the feeling of trespassing on something sacred. In their game, they had probably been friends, sharing meals and stories of life back home, writing letters to their families and making jokes, but of course they hadn’t acted that part out. That wasn’t the point of the game.

The point of the game was for Abigail to run over to Riley, panicked, and trying to keep him quiet. “Shh! Don’t be too loud, someone will hear you!”

“I don’t care who hears,” Riley said, still keeping his voice low. “I… I mean, you told us…” There was a pause. “You’ve seen my dick!” he said, which nearly made Abigail break character. She didn't, though, and kept things moving in the right direction.

“Please don't tell the Captain! I can't go home now!” she hissed, trying to keep her voice down, desperation written across her face.

“Don't tell me what?” Ben asked, suddenly behind Riley and suddenly shocked. “You… you're a woman?”

It should have been funny, considering all the times they had had sex, but Ben seemed genuinely amazed at this fact. Abigail took a deep breath and let herself be swept away into their collective fantasy. This wasn't her house; this was a tent in 1898. She wasn't Abigail Chase, PhD in American History; she was Abigail Chase, a poor farm girl who was disguised as a man and in the army. And she needed to stay in the army.

“Please, Captain Gates,” she said, sloping her shoulders and trying not to look Ben in the eyes. The vintage uniform made him look good--but she thought he'd look even better with it off. “Please don't send me home,” she said, eyelashes fluttering and arms at her sides.

“I think we can make an arrangement,” said Ben, and he actually sounded a little desperate, like it had been months since he had seen a woman. Abigail liked that, the power imbalances on both their sides. It gave her a weird rush that went straight to her cunt.

“Um,” Riley said, trying to remind them of his presence. “Should I leave for this?”

Ben looked at him, a little flushed. “No, Private Poole, I think it would be better if you stayed. We all need to show our commitment to… to keeping this a secret. Just between us.”

Abigail lit up like she had been let off death row. “Thank you, Captain! Whatever I can do to show my gratitude, just tell me.” 

It was pretty obvious where this was going, but it still managed to send a rush up Abigail’s spine when Ben started to take off his belt.

“Private Chase, if you would remove your trousers.” Her uniform pants were off in an instant, and Ben had his pants off and his hands clasped behind the small of her back.

“Now if you’ll spread your legs a little…” Abigail did so, and Ben shoved his cock in between them, just close enough to her clit to drive her wild, but not enough to actually get inside her. He physically pushed her legs back together and started to slowly thrust.

Abigail flushed bright red. She had expected sex, but not this. The sensation was somehow more intense when it only teased her. The sense of friction on her lips made her vision go blurry, and she let out a small whimper from the back of her throat.

“Just between us, Chase,” Ben said quietly. “After this, nobody needs to know your secret.” Abigail nodded, biting her lower lip to keep herself from making any more noises.

Ben was speeding up now, and Abigail could see that Riley was already hard and enjoying the show. She grabbed Ben’s shoulders and tried to regain some composure.

“Thank you for keeping my secret, Captain,” she breathed. “If you want, I could come visit you and… show my gratitude again.” Ben gasped and Abigail felt him come, her thighs twitching and flexing around his dick. He pulled his cock out from in between her legs, leaving them sticky and a little sore.

“Poole? You've made the pact with us. This secret is your responsibility, too,” said Ben, gesturing at Abigail. Riley stepped up to her and refused to meet her eyes, and that got her even wetter--the thought of him being some young innocent in the army about to touch a woman for the first time excited her, although she didn't voice it, realizing that Riley would insist he got all the 1890s pussy.

Riley was faster than Ben, grabbing Abigail’s hips and moaning a little each time she flexed her thighs. He rapidly lost his self control and buried his face in her shoulder. Abigail was nearly out of her mind now--her whole lower half felt like it was lit up. If only she could have some direct contact--but all she could get was the constant, maddening, teasing friction. 

She glimpsed Ben staring at them with such genuine love in his eyes, and raked her fingernails down Riley’s back, and Ben’s eyes widened. Clearly, he liked what he saw. Abigail dug her fingernails into Riley’s shoulders as she came, and apparently the pain was enough to get him to come, too.

The three of them collapsed on the bed, nobody quite ready to clean up yet--especially not Abigail, who found the come painted on her aching thighs weirdly hot. 

Ben looped an arm around Abigail’s shoulders, and she relaxed for a moment, blissful in between her two boys.

“Hey, next time, can we do something more normal, like pretending to be aliens or something?” Riley asked, and Ben snorted with laughter. 

“Sure, Riley,” Abigail said. “Next time, it's aliens.”


End file.
